


Gotta Love Chocolate Frosting

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Frosting, Humor, Light-Hearted, Quickies, Quidditch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun oneshot for all the Hermione/Remus lovers out there! It's just a bit of frosting right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Love Chocolate Frosting

It was a fine spring day at the Burrow. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus had just finished their mock-up game of Quidditch and were resting on the picnic tables chatting when a voice rang clear through the air.

“I’m gonna get you!”

The men turned to see Teddy run out with wooden spoon covered in what looked like chocolate frosting. But Remus couldn’t help having his attention diverted by the girl following him. Hermione playfully raced after the child in a white sundress that made her look so much younger and carefree. “Dada save me!” squealed Teddy.

Remus grinned and knelt down with his arms out, “Hurry come on before she catches you!” Teddy jumped into his hands and he scooped his child out of Hermione’s reach.

“Teddy you have to give back the spoon!” Hermione stopped in front of the father and son with her hands on her hips, “You’re just encouraging him!”

“Lupins are chocolate fiends my dear Hermione,” Remus replied. “Who am I to deny my son what’s in his genes?” He took a finger full of frosting and popped it into his mouth, “Besides, Molly’s frosting is delicious.”

“Icious,” Teddy concurred. He offered her the spoon, “Want some Miney?”

Hermione smiled ruefully and scraped some off to taste, “It is good but it will taste even better on the chocolate cake that just came out of the oven, if only we could have the spoon…”

“Alright Ted you’ve been overruled,” Sirius chuckled plucking the utensil out his hand and giving back to Hermione. “Don’t worry just think about the cake we’ll get to have at dinner tonight.”

“Okay,” Teddy pouted.

“How about a game of Quidditch Ted?” Harry offered his godson. “You can ride on my broom.” Teddy cheered and leapt into Harry’s arms. “You gents up for another round?”

“I’m in,” Sirius agreed.

“Don’t think we’re going to go easy on you because of baby Lupin on your broom,” George warned.

“Come on Chosen Godson,” Harry ruffled the kid’s hair causing it to turn bright pink. “Let’s show them how we get things done.”

“I’ll sit this one out,” Remus shrugged and watched them take to the air.

“Well I’ve got a cake to finish,” Hermione said finally. “Did you really like the icing?”

“It was fantastic, I consider myself something of an expert, my compliments to Molly,” Remus answered.

Hermione blushed, “Molly and Ginny went to Diagon Alley so I made it and the cake. I guess my cooking skills have improved.”

“Indeed, well done,” Remus praised.

Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek chastely, “Thanks Remus.” She returned to the house with the werewolf’s eyes following the gentle sway of her hips accented by the airy swish of her dress. Remus turned to look back at the game only to find Sirius hovering in front of him.

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, “Jesus Sirius, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

The dog waggled his eyebrows, “What was that Moony?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t play coy with me you old wolf, you were eyeing our little princess over there.”

Remus scoffed, “Lay off the firewhiskey mate, it’s started to affect you while you’re sober.”

“Okay first of all firewhiskey is nothing but beneficial,” Sirius immediately defended his favourite drink.

“Beneficial,” Remus snorted.                                                                           

“It’s good for your soul,” Sirius said sagely and Remus simply rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I don’t need the stuff to see the cutesy little crush you’ve got going on. Don’t even deny it, you were just watching her arse for god sake.”

“Sod off Black,” Remus muttered.

“Aha so why don’t you go inside while we’re watching Teddy out here, you know the game is going to take a while,” Sirius winked and drifted away, grinning in perfect imitation of the Cheshire cat.

Now on a normal day Remus would have never allowed himself to follow anything Sirius said but it was _Hermione_ , more importantly Hermione with _chocolate frosting_ in the mix. That had to be the most sinful combination he could ever imagine and he was sure no man or wolf could resist that temptation. He purposely shoved away from the tables and went to the house. Hermione was in the kitchen, finishing the last touches of her chocolate cake. “How’s it going?”

Hermione started, “Oh Remus, it’s you. The cake is fine, at least I hope it is.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Remus kissed her cheek, lingering just a little. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see the prettiest pink blush on her face.  

She cut her eyes to him for a second before reaching for the mixing bowl nearby. “I have some leftover frosting,” she offered him the spoon with fresh frosting on it. “Care for some?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Remus reached for it only to have Hermione tap the side of his face with the utensil, splatting him with the sugary confection. He snatched the spoon away from her but the damage was already done.

Hermione laughed, ‘My you do look delicious Mr. Lupin.”

“Care for some Ms. Granger?” Remus taunted, intent of getting payback but Hermione caught hold of his wrist, staying his hand and leaned in towards his face.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Hermione whispered, licking some off his cheek but that kittenish lick set his nerves on fire. He used his free hand to pull her into him. Her eyes glimmered with sensual mischief he had never seen before, “May I have some more?”

Remus swallowed, “Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” she took another quick lick and Remus groaned.

“Hermione…”

“No good?” Hermione murmured.

“No, it’s very very good, too good in fact,” Remus swallowed, maintaining his tight grip on her waist. “I wanted to come in here and ask you out to dinner, maybe snog a bit.”

Hermione flushed with happiness, “I get off work at six tomorrow and we can still snog.”

“If I so much as kiss your cheek again, I may not stop,” Remus warned.

“Well Molly did give me my own room,” Hermione’s fingers crept up his chest. “Kiss me,” she ordered softly.

Remus couldn’t hold back, he captured her mouth and didn’t stop not that his companion was asking for it to end. It quickly became clear they simply were not going to make it to that room so Remus lifted her onto the counter, bunching her dress around her waist. He realised he was still holding the spoon and smeared some frosting along her collar bone, sucking it off. Hermione moaned beautifully, arching up against him. There’d be other times, he’d make sure of that, when he could go slowly and do this right but at that moment he needed to take her. He flung the spoon somewhere and pulled her underwear down while she worked on his trousers. Once they were both free, he wasted no time sinking into her, revelling in the softness and the indescribable heat.

“Remus…” she moaned.

“Gods Hermione, fuck,” Remus panted, moving with small, sharp thrusts. He gathered her in his arms, keeping her as close as possible as he pumped into her. He fondled her breasts through her dress, licking and nipping at her neck.

“Faster,” she demanded and he obliged, speeding up until counter creaked. “Yes, fuck yes!”

“Come sweetheart,” Remus ordered, holding her flush against him, feeling her entire body move with thrust. “Come now.” Hermione flung her head back, crying out unabashedly and taking Remus with her. They stayed connected for a while, kissing and basking the afterglow but a loud crack nearby had them hurrying to the right themselves. They were done not a moment too soon as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny returned.

“Hermione have you finished the cake dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked bustling around to make sure lunch was ready.

“Yes Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione surreptitiously smoothed her hair trying not to make eye contact with Ginny who gaze moved between her and Remus half-amused, half-curious.

“Good Ginny take your things upstairs then we can call the boys in for lunch.”

“Okay mum,” Ginny winked at her friend and mouthed ‘congrats’ before leaving.

Lunch was great and Hermione’s cake was hit. Aside from Ginny, no one seemed to suspect anything indiscreet had occurred or at least no one did until after the meal when Mrs. Weasley said, “Hermione what happened to spoon you were using for the frosting?”

Hermione immediately looked at Remus who cleared his throat, “Um I think it fell over there by the door Molly.”

“So it is. Why was it there?”

“We were messing around with the leftover frosting and I guess I dropped it,” Remus laughed feebly. Across the table, Sirius gave ‘that look’ while Ginny giggled into her hand while shaking her head at Harry’s raised eyebrow.

“Well I can’t imagine how two grown adults can play with leftover frosting,” Molly muttered to herself leaving the kitchen.

“The stuff tastes good on anything,” Hermione murmured deviously. Sirius choked on his water.

 

 

 


End file.
